


Here Kitty Kitty

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cat Loki (Marvel), Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Thor go out yard saling and come across a lovely black cat with green eyes. Guess who it is.





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following gif (gif is by van-dyne on tumblr):  
> 

“Oh my god, look at that cat,” Tony exclaimed, “everybody stop what you’re doing.”

Thor set down the broken toy he’d been examining and turned. Everyone else at the yard sale looked too; Tony had made it sound very important. But after brief glances they went back to their browsing. 

“Look, Thor,” Tony said delightedly, pointing to the cat sitting across the street. It had shiny black fur and was staring at them with brilliant green eyes. Tony grabbed Thor by the wrist and dragged him toward it.

“Wait, I was going to buy something,” Thor complained.

“Shh,” Tony replied as they approached the cat.

Thor inspected the animal more closely. He realized it was smirking.

“Loki,” he bellowed, “stop this at once.”

Loki changed back to his usual form, laughing so hard his body was doubled over.

“Meow,” he snickered.

Tony couldn’t decide whether or not he was amused.


End file.
